angel? devil? I don't know
by geekynerdygeek
Summary: levi is a somewhat normal kid with school, brother, and a life, everything is fine until a brat is found on the streets and taken home of course they bring him home but what they don't know is this brat is a demon banished from his home. can the brat adapt to human life can they keep this seceret?
1. the beginning of it all

Life was normal for Levi. wake up, get dressed, go to school, come home, go to bed, repeat. The warm breeze welcomed spring as the alarm clock went off. Dustin, his older brother came in. "wake up asshole, I'm taking you somewhere!" Levi groaned, sitting up

"Fuckhead" Levi mumbled under his breath. He put on a plain black shirt and regular skinny jeans with tennis shoes "where are we going?" He asked as he got a glass and poured some orange juice. "Nick! come get your breakfast!" he called for his younger brother.

"who made it?" Nick called from the living room

"me!" Nick came running he loved Levi's cooking they all did ever since their parents were killed in a robbery. Nick was 3 at the time and Dustin had been 12 while Levi being the middle child was 8 he still remembered the call at school telling him his brother would pick him up and his parents died. Dustin offered to take him to a therapist or councillor but Levi politely said no.

"alright, Nick after breakfast get ready we are going to go hang out with some friends of mine," Dustin informed taking a piece of toast from the toaster.

Levi sighed getting some tea and a bit of toast. It was almost 19 years ago tommorow that he was left on the doorstep and adopted into this family.

Eren rolled his eyes as another soul pleaded his master for another chance.

"Please just one more chance!" The soul pleaded.

"No! you have had to many now your soul is mine!" His voice boomed loudly.

"Please!" The soul was grabbed by the large demon and chewed then swallowed.

"Slave!" Eren walked up the throne and bowed.

"yes master?" Eren asked curiously standing up

"Today is the day you earn your freedom you just have to make a deal with a desperate soul and prove you are ready to become a demon" Eren knew this day was comming he wasn't interested in souls but he loved getting to know humans. The strange way they did things and it was considered natural for a female and male to be together. Eren found this weird men were with men and women with women at least here it was.

"Sir!" a commanding officer came running

"What is it?!" His master stood up and paced around the room as the guard and him spoke giving Eren occasional glances. "I...see, thank you, you are dimissed" The guard left mumbling something and glaring at Eren as if he didn't belong. Although he was a slave he was highly respected since he was the master's slave. "Slave, come here!" Eren went to his master

"ye-" Eren felt a sting on his cheek and held it as his master glared at him.

"I have been informed that you are not normal" The master spoke quietly facing his back towards eren.

"Well sir I was-" the master slapped him again.

"Don't speak! your test results came back, we found out whom your parents are" There was an uneasy silence "you dont belong here" Eren was confused. "your parents were... the betrayers!" the master slapped Eren 3 more times causing eren's face to have several hand prints.

The betrayers were the worst things besides satan himself. A young girl was the daughter of the council in heaven, she grew and everyone adored her but a guard for the devil fell in love with her it was said that they ran away with their child but most people believed they were killed at the first sight of them seen together.

"Sir!" another guard came in and saluted. The master waved his hand turning to face the guard. "King satan has requested a meeting with you!" The master turned and saw eren looking doward tears falling.

"Slave! I already know what the king wants and that is you gone" Erens heart fell he knew what was about to happen. "Eren Yeager, child of the betrayers, I banish you!" A portal opened like magic he fell and the portal closed. The last thing the banished child saw was the ground fast approaching.

Levi, Dustin, and Nick were all riding their bikes when something caught their attention. As something fell out of the air

"Was that a bird?" Dustin asked stoppi g

"No, to big" Levi responded cooly

"Plane?" Nick asked setting his foot down to keep his balance

"To small" Levi wanted to ride home ignoring it.

"Come on!" Levi rolled his eyes as his youngest brother quickly peddled to the spot where it landed luckily it wasn't to far away.

"What the fuck is that?" levi examined it closely seeing it was breathing and looked human but had a tail, horns, and bat-like wings.

"I don't know" Dustin answered stepping closer

"Can I touch it?" Nick asked excitedly

"No!" Dustin grabbed a stick and poked the being causing a low groan as he turned to face his brothers

"Aww he is cute!" nick pulled his older brothers arm "Can we keep him? please?!"

"It isn't a pet!" Levi then felt nick tug on his own sleeve.

"I promise to feed him and clean up after him!" Levi felt annoyed and looked to his older brother for help.

"Sure!" Dustin exclaimed picking up the unconscious body and throwing it over his shoulder while he walked his bike home with his other arm.

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" Levi shouted as the body was thrown onto the couch. "I just cleaned this couch put it on the floor!" Dustin groaned but was to tired to argue so he picked up the body and lay it on the floor as Nick came in and covered it with a blanket. "Alright off to bed Nick you have soccer practice early and Dustin you to, you have to be up early for work," Levi shooed them away

"What about you?" Nick yawned rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"I'm going to watch after. _..this"_ Levi took a glance at the sleeping body on the ground.

"Kay" Dustin yawned and went to his room Nick tagging along behind him

Levi sat on a chair and crossed one leg over the other and sipped his tea he made recently. The teen thought about today and the events that happened. A long game of truth or dare with Dustin's friends ended with Levi kissing at least 3 girls and Dustin kissing 2 girls and 1 guy while Nick got easier dares, Levi had been totally embarrassed when he had to take his shirt off and switch with a girl for her top. Nick and Dustin won't ever let that go. Levi didn't even want to play but Nick threw a fit and eventually Levi was forced to play. Finally Levi told them it was time to go and as they were riding something fell from the sky an alien? No maybe an accident happened? Probably. but what about the wings, tail, and horns? Costume party? Levi shrugged "Just what the fuck are you?" Levi whispered closing his eyes but his eyes shot open and goosebumps found their way to his skin as someone replied

"A demon"


	2. chores!

Levi ran for it bolting out the front door but unfortunately for Levi, Eren still had a little bit of his power and froze him in place. "Look I dont want to do this but calm the fuck down!" Eren fixed his hair out of his face. "Answer my questions, why am I here?" Levi stayed silent "you fucking shit! why am I here!" Levi didn't want his brothers to wake up because some shit can't shut up.

"I have no Idea" Levi averted his eyes away after seeing pure rage flash through the others' veins. "I answered a question now I get to ask one, who the fuck are you?" Eren unfroze levi's right hand so he could shake hands with him.

"I am Eren and I was given the ability to come make a deal with a human for their soul" eren lied ashamed of his heritage.

"So are you...human?" Levi gave a slight pause not believing it himself.

"No, I am a demon" Eren stretched his hand out for Levi to shake. Levi kept his hand still.

"Like, from hell?" Eren shook his head no and Levi gave a sigh of relief

"I dont want to talk about this out in the open is there somewhere we can go, alone?" Levi rolled his eyes but nodded as Eren unfroze him. The two boys went to Levi's room as Levi sat on his bed. Eren leaned against the dresser.

"Alright so, talk" Levi urged curious to hear if this was true or not.

"Where was I?" Eren thought back as he twirled his tail around his fingers. "Right, hell, no I am not from hell it is called the 'between' it is the connection to heaven and hell demons and angels live there freely with no arguments it is a place of peace but when a demon or angel enter the others territory their wings, and abilities are taken away along with their memory and are forced to live in the human world" Levi was nodding fascinated in the lies he thought Eren was telling. "other angels and demons may pass through the 'between' freely of course if they aren't a member of the 'lower' that I was part of for a bit"

"What that?" Levi asked as he took his shoes off

"Well we have ranks, the highest is the king, then the guards, leaders, reapers, followers, lowers, and slaves"

"What were you again?" Levi yawned

"Well you start off as a lower everyone does but you earn your ranking as you go, I was a lower but they allowed me to be a follower"

"What do they do?" Levi started to lay down not fully wanting sleep yet

"Well they are the ones that make the deals , and take souls if you can't pay up" eren sighed wishing he was a follower but sadly he was even lower than a slave

"Leave" Levi said out of nowhere snapping and pointing towards the door Eren laughed nervously as he forgot to say something

"I can't" Eren scratched the side of his neck smiling awkawrdly " I forgot to metion something important" Eren bit his nails as nervous habit he hasn't grown out of. Levi grunted telling him to continue. "Well when I told you everything did you feel anything werid?" Levi thought back but shook his head no "So you must be of _that_ kind okay well you and I are binded even though we don't have a contract I have to wait until we make one then either take your soul or you pay up, then I can go home and you live happily with no memory of me" Levi felt dizzy for no reason so he ignored it and lay down.

"Fine then just sleep on the floor" Levi turned his back to the brat and closed his eyes trying to welcome sleep. Eren didn't feel tired but knew levi had school and that meant he had to go as well "goodnight" Levi didn't sleep the full night and he even caught himself staring at Eren's sleeping figure. Levi tried to think of what the demon was dreaming but gave up and fell asleep for the remaining 3 hours.

"Oi! wake up shits!" Dustin burst into Levi's room waking up his brother. "the thing is gone!" Levi groaned pretending to be asleep. "come on Levi get your lazy ass up!" Levi rolled his iced blue eyes and felt the warmth of the sunlight enter the room. Eren came out from under Levi's bed scaring everyone. "shit!" Dustin shouted as Eren smiled at Levi. They all made their way to the kitchen as Levi made breakfast and tea for himself and everyone else. Eren tried to be helpful reaching for cups on higher shelfs but it only caused Levi to glare and jump up and grab the cup.

"Thank you" dustin and Nick both thanked levi for the meal.

"Hey can we take turns asking him question?" Nick asked putting his plate in the sink

"Okay, I have one, who the hell are you?" Eren couldn't help but laugh. "whats so damn funny?"

"Well you see I am Eren, a demon" they clearly didn't believe it only nodded.

"Okay sure and why can't you just leave?" dustin asked.

"I am bound to my master until we make a deal and fulfill it" Nick glared at his brother.

"my turn, umm who are you bound to?" Eren and Levi shared a glance.

"well Nick I am bound to Levi" Levi looked down red slowly rising to his cheeks. The group had a laugh still not believing but Eren was told to grab everyone's plates and put them in the sink by Levi. eren snapped and the plates floated to the sink and another snap turned the water on and sponges began scrubbing the plates on their own. Everyone's doubts turned into beliefs.

"Nick, time to do your chores, Eren! you go and help him!" levi called across the house.

Eren and Nick sat on the couch as Nick folded clothes asking Eren questions. "So you are bound to my big bro? does that mean... you are...gay?" Nick whispered that last part to Eren's surprise.

"Of course I am everyone in hell, and the between are even a few in heaven, most people think you go to hell if you are gay.. Nope! you can go to heaven, hell, and the between even if you are gay, bi, lesbian, or straight. It depends on if you were kind to others or not if you were a good, bad, or in between person" Eren was enthusiastic about explaining his culture to Nick

Nick handed Eren a shirt "try folding this" Eren snapped and like magic the sleeves folded in and the bottom met the top and was set to the side. Another shirt was pulled out and folded then put on top of that shirt. Then a pair of socks. One was put inside out and the other tucked safely inside. Some pants were pulled out of the basket and the legs were folded upwards and then folded sideways and set down.

Nick was speachless but turned on the xbox and controller. "You could totally do my chores!" Nick opened up a game that Eren tried to understand the title said _**call of duty** _"or better yet play with me!" Nick handed Eren a controller while clothes folded themselves in the backround.

two loads of laundry had been done but Levi wanted five done so they would only get up to either eat, drink, go to the restroom, put clothes in the washer or dryer, and put them in the basket then move them to the living room. Eren's magic folded the laundry neatly into piles of Levi's, Dustin's and Nick's it was simple since Eren knew the scent of each of them. Levi smelled like cleaning products and shampoo along with a little bit of a flowery smell. Dustin smelled like beer, drugs, and cheap perfume, nick smelled like apple juice with watermelon and stinky socks. They all had a smell that complimented their personality and even if their clothes were washed their scents still lingered on them

Eren and Nick were hitting buttons repeatedly when levi came around the corner he had pure rage on his face as his left eye twitched Nick paused the game and gave a nervous smile and waved. Eren had no idea and simply stared at them both.

"I told you to do chores not slack off!" Levi shouted taking the laundry basket. "and Eren stop folding!" the shirt dropped that was in the process of folding. "Nick you will not play _any_ games today all you will be doing is laundry _without_ Eren to help" Levi shot a glare towards Eren but it softened when Levi remembered he wasn't human and didn't know chores or how to do them. "Eren you will be in my room helping me"

Nick groaned as Levi unfolded all the clothes and put them back in baskets and told him to do it right. Levi took Eren to his room and lay on the bed patting the seat next to him for eren.

"What are you doing?" Eren asked hovering as his wings fluttered picking him up off the ground.

"What does it look like"

"Laying down?"

"Ten points to Gryffindor!" Levi rolled his eyes as Eren gave a confused look.

"What is a Gryffindor?" Eren did as told and lay next to Levi

"Nothing just shut up" Levi burried his face in Eren's hair closing his eyes exhausted from very little sleep last night. "I will show you later" Eren nodded and let his owner sleep on him.


End file.
